Is This Love?
by mental.case.101
Summary: Loki is taken into custody in the Asgardian prison. He's put in one of the strongest cells in the prison, but he's not alone. Loki x Oc


Hello! I'm mental.case.101 your main source for insanity or mental disease based stories or characters. I can do a wide range of stories so feel free to ask for something if you like what you see here, THANKS!

 ** _Loki's POV_**

 _The guards dragged me down the dark corridor of the dungeon towards my cell. Their tight grasp under my arms as they held me up, my hands cross chained behind my back._

 _"You'll be sharing a cell with **her**." One of the guards spoke up for the first time this entire trip._

 _"Who's **she**?" I asked him, my voice echoing the empty corridor. Seeing the prisoners glare on my back as well as the guards as we passed by, but I payed them no mind._

 _"Don't ask questions **prisoner."** The same guard spat at me. Oh how I wished to use my magic to end his pathetic life...but als these chains restrain me from using my magic._

 _"Were here." The other guard unexpectedly spoke up, making me realize we had come to a stop in front of a...different type of cell. The walls weren't see through like the others were, they must **really** dislike me...I'm wounded..._

 _One of the guards let go of one of my arms while he put some random code into the padlock on the side of the cell, the force field going down immediately after he'd done so._

 _The guard holding me took of my binders and threw me into the cell harshly. I couldn't use my magic if I tried, then again, if I could I wouldn't. I mean, I wish to know who **she** is anyways. I sat myself up and sat myself against the wall. And as plain as day in front of me was a woman. She had eyes of blood and hair of the night, her skin as pale as snow. I noticed she was bound to the wall by chains on her ankles, wrists, and even her neck._

 _I began to wonder about the strange woman._

 _Why was she here? How long was she here? Why this cell?_ **Just how dangerous is this mere woman?**

 ** _"Welcome dearie."_**

 ** _Spitfire's POV_**

 _ **"Welcome dearie."** I smiled at the newcomer with a tilt of my head. My voice raspy, but that didn't get rid of the slight creepiness of my voice._

 _"It's been so...so..long since I had company." I whispered as my eyes wandered to the rotting body at the other corner of the room. The newcomer seeming to follow my graze towards it. He didn't flinch like the others before him. He was...different._

 _"What happened to him." He turned his head to face me._

 _"Oh just a suicide, apparently he couldn't handle my...other side." I smiled at him with a dangerous glint in my eye._

 _"Hm."_

 _Hm? Just a simple "hm"? Oh this one's definitely a keeper._

 _"You're...different." I tried to move closer to the newcomer, but the chains pulled against my limbs and sent electric shocks into me. It didn't phase me though, I've been here basically forever._

 _"Oh, how so?" He smirked as he made his way closer to me, seeing my struggles._

 _"You don't fear me like the others, you don't flinch or piss your pans every time I speak." I held in a chuckle at the last part, thinking back to me other "roommates" that reacted to me in the funniest of ways._

 _"Oh, is that right?" He smirked even more than before, a cocky look in his eyes as he went to poke my face. I quickly reacted as I went to bite his finger. He quickly retracted his finger with a smile on his face._

 _"Feisty aren't we?"_

 ** _I'm gonna slit his throat I SWEAR TO ODIN._**

 _"What's your name, feisty."_

 _"Spitfire." Loki snickered and I blushed a bit in embarrassment._

 _"I'm Loki."_

 _We both smiled a bit, the previous unknown tension now gone. Silence filled the cell for awhile._

 _"The name suits you." Loki spoke up smugly, the peaceful atmosphere now gone._

 _I glared at him, and he only chuckled._

 _"What's so funny Loki?"_

 _ **Loki's POV**_

 _"You."_

 _For once I couldn't bring myself to lie. Spitfire was..different, like myself. She wasn't like all the other people on Asgard._

 _"So what did you do to get here anyways." I asked her to break the awkward silence that arose between us._

 _"Have you ever heard of the midgardian Jack the Ripper?"_

 _"Oh yes, one of my favorites. Too bad they couldn't find out who he was...though where's the fun in that?" I smirked, remembering the times I would watch Jack the Ripper case chaos throughout London from my scepter._

 _"Um Loki..." I heard Spitfire snap her fingers and I snapped out of my memory._

 _"Hm?" I hummed as I blinked several times to regain focus on the present. She gave me a look, one that said; it was me._

 _"Oh...oH...OH! It was YOU!"_

 _(Cue reader face palm)_

 _"Well duh."_

 _"Tch."_

 _"Whatever. Look Loki, it's getting late, I'm headed off to sleep." Spitfire said shortly before her head hung from the chain in her sleep._

 _I didn't know what I was doing at the time, but my hands slowly made their way to the chain on her neck and broke it. Her head quickly fell forward and I held it with my free hand. The other broke the rest of the chain from the wall and threw it to the other side of the cell._

 _I then swiftly placed myself behind her with my legs straight out in front of me with her sleeping on my lap. It was, comfortable...in a strange yet normal way._

 ** _Is it normal to feel this way with a woman?_**

 _My thoughts were interrupted when Spitfire moved in her sleep so her face was tucked in the junction between my neck and collarbone. A small smile graced her lips and all I could wonder as a warm feeling in my chest exploded was;_

 _ **Is**_ ** _this_** _ **love?**_


End file.
